dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cometstreak
Cometstreak is a miniature remote-controlled racecar owned by Smolder. Bio This car was first purchased by Smolder (by collecting 200 bottlecaps of Sparkola Cola bottles). As Smolder then collected the special fuel for it, and then later took it for a spin. And was later joined by Gallus and Yona. As they rode it all around Equinelantis, they drove past an excited Silverstream and Terramar. As the 2 stopped in their tracks, feeling the whoosh of air. As they looked back to see what it was, Smolder drove past them again. As Terramar asked her what she was doing, as Smolder told them she would be with them in a second as she then did donut-styled parking next to them. The two hippogriffs were amazed by the car, as Smolder explained she was waiting for weeks to have it arrive and now she owns it. As Silverstream then explained it was time for the annual Dragon Training Selections at the training arena, and she and Terramar were on their way to earn their own dragons. As Gallus wished them the best of luck, and they would meet them at the ''Pizza and Gamer Castle ''later on. As they hopped back on the car and drove off. Then when the group was given the green light to go to Duskbreak Pass to get King Garrigon's Crown and Scepter back, Smolder suggested they take her car there, but Sandbar pointed out it was too small for all of them to fit on it. But after taking a special land cruiser, Smolder still brought the car just in case they would need it. Then when they got the Crown and Scepter, and Yona accidentally set off their Bag of Winds too soon, they then used a wood-burning 4-6-0 Steam locomotive that was used by the Mountain Raiders to get to Berk. Only to be chased by Trug again, as the vicious creature managed to bite onto Silverstream's tail and attempt to pull her off the engine, as she held onto the ladder on the tender. Terramar quickly jumped onto the crazy animal as he scratched Trug's left eye with his claws, making him let go of his sister and blinding him on his left eye. But the 2 fell back, and since stopping the engine would take too long, Smolder quickly took out her car and sent it back to pick up Terramar. But as he got onto it, Camous Flog then pursued the group in his fighter, intending on killing them for sure this time. Smolder quickly turned around the car and sent it driving after them with Trug not far behind. As Camous fired on the group, Gallus, Sandbar, and Ocellus worked hard to get the engine to go faster. As Smolder struggled to get Terramar back to them. But it was proving harder than they thought, then when the train hit a bump in the track, it sent Smolder falling on her back, and she hit her head on the tender, getting knocked unconscious. As Silverstream took the remote from Smolder and tried hard to get her brother to them, Yona saw the there was a railway crossing dead ahead with several trucks waiting at it! After the train thundered pass, Terramar now noticed he was heading for the oncoming traffic, As he braced himself for a collision, Silverstream managed to navigate him through the passing road vehicles safely, while Trug was killed by a tanker truck and van trying to avoid him. Which Terrmar sighed in relief. But Camous was still on their tail, and since Silverstream was too busy trying to get her brother back, she failed to notice a mailbag catch hook arm, was approaching. As Ocellus yelled at her, Silverstream was too late to move aside as the hook caught onto her tail, and she was thrown off the tender by it. As the train and fighter raced on, the RC car was just behind her now. As Terramar yelled at his sister, the car drove right into her, taking her along for the ride. Silverstream then put more power into the car as it began to catch up to the engine. As Yona returned fire at the fighter, Smolder woke up. She then looked back to see Silverstream was driving her car now. She then stated they needed to get rid of Camous or they would never get back to Berk. As the train speed around a huge turn, Ocellus saw there was a tunnel approaching, which gave Sandbar an idea. He explained that if they open the steam and air vents to the smokebox, they can blow the ashes in it at the fighter, which would blind Camous and then he wouldn't see the tunnel and crash into the side of it. But Ocellus pointed out that if they go into the tunnel then Silverstream and Terramar would never get back on. But then Gallus stated there was a dirt pile ahead, they could jump on. As Smolder used the comlink to inform Silver of the plan, who then out even more power into the car's thrust. Slowly catching up. As Ocellus stood ready at the valves for the blowers, Sandbar leaned from the cab ready to give her the signal. As the car was now alongside with the engine, Camous, losing his sanity stated he was through messing around as he then places his hand near the button to fire rockets, stating he was gonna finish the job once and for all. As told the group to say good night. But then Silver and Terramar hit the pile of dirt, flying into the air. Aa fter short airtime, the car then landed on the logs in the tender, as Sandbar gave the signal for Ocellus to open the valves. As she did, ashes and soot spew from the train's funnel as it then covered up Camous' windshield on the fighter. As he tried to get it clear, the train then thundered into the tunnel. And by the time Camous cleared the windshield of ashes, he realizes he was now flying towards the tunnel. As he screamed in fright, the fighter crashed into the wall, exploding upon impact. As the train speed out the other side, the younglings watched. But nothing came out from the tunnel, as Yona said goodbye to Camous. Specifications Trivia *Cometstreak made its appearance in The Young Six Movie * Category:Vehicles Category:Racecars Category:Cars Category:Remote Control Cars